CoMP technology has been standardized to allow the user equipment (UE) to receive signals from multiple transmission points (TPs) in different usage scenarios. The different scenarios include: 1) a homogeneous network with intra-site CoMP, 2) a homogeneous network with high transmit (Tx) power remote radio heads (RRHs), 3) a heterogeneous network with low-power RRHs within the macro cell coverage where the transmission/reception points created by the RRHs have different cell identifiers (IDs) from the macro cell, and 4) a heterogeneous network with low power RRHs within the macro cell coverage where the transmission/reception points created by the RRHs have the same cell IDs as the macro cell. The CoMP communication schemes that have been identified as the focus for standardization are joint transmission (JT); dynamic point selection (DPS), including dynamic point blanking; and coordinated scheduling/beamforming, including dynamic point blanking. Further description of the CoMP usage scenarios is included in 3GPP TS 36.819, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques in the CoMP communication schemes.